Cry Me a River of Blood
by citricwolf
Summary: This is my idea of Jasper and Alice's past, i.e how they met, and their stories before.
1. prolouge

I obviously have no life because I am writing another fanfiction yay me, by the way Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me STEPHANIE god you ignorant people!!

JPOV

I walked through the streets and felt the warm heat of the blood flood my senses, then I saw a little girl walking by herself, 'perfect I thought' and then ran behind her in vampire speed

"Hello honey are you lost" I said leaning down so I said it quietly in her ear. She looked at me shocked and then relaxed when she saw my soldier outfit.

"Yes mister" she nodded,

"Where do you live?" I asked her, god this would be too easy, I thought smiling, but not so much that she would be scared and run off; I don't like it when my food fights back.  
"Um… I live on Ambleside" she said shyly,  
"Who do you live with?" I asked trying to keep myself from killing her right there,  
"my mommy and daddy" she said sweetly.

"Alright sweetie let's go" I said taking the basket she was holding, and then led her down a road, that obviously wasn't Ambleside, and I could feel the fear radiating off of her so I sent waves of lethargy come over her, she was so young I didn't want her to die painfully. I then crouched back, and then pounced forward, and deftly snapped her neck, then put my mouth to her neck and let the warm blood, and the delicious taste flood my mouth, and I realized my eyes were redder than the blood that was coming out of the little girl's neck, then "MURDER!!!" Then I was hit in the side of the head with a sledge hammer.


	2. Hi I'm Alice, and I'm your future wife

Hey peeps that are reading this, thank you reader13lovesbooks for reviewing that's pretty awesome, *gives cookie*. I just want to say, I never thought my fanfics would be _this_ popular, I mean I write as a hobby, but still. Any ways I OWN Twilight you fools  
Editor: no you actually don't.....  
Me: but but *cries* I hate you *pouts then goes into emo corner*  
Editor: anyways onto chapter 1! and thank you for reading!

JPOV

I whipped my head around, I didn't like being hit in the head, especially with a hammer. Just as I was about to pounce, one of the girls from my regiment, Mira, came out of nowhere and took care of him.  
"Jasper" she said, or rather purred "When will you learn? You have to suck them dry, then you take them back, so finish your… snack, and I'll take hammer-boy back." She said and then disappeared taking the young man with her.  
I sighed, Mira _did_ enjoy bossing me around, and usually I didn't mind, but this was starting to get out of hand. I shook my head and turned to my… "snack."  
She had to be eight, or nine. She had long golden hair that was now caked in blood. I walked over to her, and pushed a lock of hair that was on her neck, and then proceeded to suck the life out of her. I watched her rosy cheeks lose color, until she was as pale as sheet, and limp in my arms. I was no longer thirsty and so I decided to do a small courtesy for her family.  
As I walked on the cobble street I kicked a stone, I had already visited the first ten houses on Ambleside, and no one knew the little girl. I came to the largest house on the entire house and knocked on the door. I was greeted by a very attractive young maid.  
"Sorry sir but-"she stopped when she saw my face, "please come in." She said while blushing.  
I nodded and walked in. It was a very grand house, a chandelier hung from the ceiling, and I was standing on a very elegant rug, that stretched all the way up the winding staircase.  
"Sir, how can I help you?"  
"My name is Jasper Whitlock" I said in a seductive voice, "I would like to see the mistress of this house?"  
She nodded and walked up the stair case. I sat down on a chair and gently rested the bag that held the body of the young girl against the side of it. About five minutes later a young woman descended the stairs, she had to be in her late thirties or early forties.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes ma'am, I was wondering if you were missing a young child, blonde, eight or nine, a girl?"  
A light came to her face "You know where my little Ellie is?" she smiled  
"Well yes, and before I show you her I want you to know that I was in no way involved in this hideous crime, or had any knowledge about it prior to tonight."  
She nodded, and cried out when I opened the bag, "Ellie, oh my Ellie, I am so sorry" she started crying and I rubbed her back.  
"I offer my grievances, and would stay longer but I have to go to my regiment." I said and bowed to the bereaved woman as I walked out, and into a very angry looking Robert,  
"Maggot, what the fuck were you doing in a human house?!" He snarled grabbing my ear, "that's it I can't take this bull-shit anymore, you are dismissed from the regiment, and any other regiments in our chapter, now go!" he snarled hurling me to the ground.  
I huddled into my black jacket and walked down the road and then threw my head into the air and let out a howl of frustration, and then ran to the nearest inn and place called the Rusty Wheel, it was small yes, but I would have room.  
"Ma'am, can I have a room?" I asked the inn keeper.  
"Sorry lad just gave the last room to a little black haired girl, but she did say that a boy by the name of Jasper Whitlock would be joining her, and you look like what she described."  
"That's because I am Jasper" I said and smiled as she handed me the keys. I walked up to the room, then opened the door to see a young pixie-like vampire lying on the bed, 'God' I thought 'she is beautiful, perfect, indescribable.'  
"Hello Jasper" she said then closed the door and put me on the bed, "I know you are a vampire, and that you can sense emotions, I am Alice, and I am your future wife, I can see the future!" she said and then put a hand on my face, and I felt my erm… member become rather well you know…  
"Hello Alice" I said pleasantly, "it's nice to meet you too" then we collapsed on the bed next to each other, and talked the night away, very very close to each other.


	3. Dances, and Flowers, sorry it's short

I am listening to "My Way" by Limp Bizkit, I don't know why, it's a good song. Anyways, I'm writing this because I want to and I have had so many requests for more, so let's see what is going on with Jasper and Alice, and btw I do own Twilight, *holds up copy of Twilight.* Editor:….. Well that is a loop hole…. Nice *high-fives* Me: omg I found a loop hole, holy pesticle Tuesday, don't ask Editor: smooth, but Stephanie Meyer still owns Twilight…. Me: damn… anyways enjoy . Btw one of my friends asked me how I did one space, you just press enter and shift at the same time, which is what I do for your convenience.

JPOV  
Alice was soon up and flitting around the room, packing clothes, cleaning.  
"Um Alice… may I ask… what _are_ you doing?"  
"Packing, why?" she said it like it was the most obvious thing (Sr-71 – Tomorrow that's what I'm listening to now)  
"We are leaving… now?" I raised my eyebrow,  
"Of course, if we ever want to get Forks Washington, and meet our new family, and I have to go hunting, and you have to get used to drinking animal blood, don't look at me like that." She said when I made a face, "if we want to be accepted by the Cullen's we must adapt to their life style." she said then walked over and kissed my cheek, "I know you will do just fine."  
I nodded and then saw a black suitcase, next to her green one, "is this mine?" I asked, and was shocked when she nodded. "Why?" I know it sounded stupid, but still, I had just met her, and I think I was falling in love with her…

APOV  
Jasper was sitting on the bed watching me as I packed; it was like he had never seen anyone pack before.  
"Alice, may I ask what _are_ you doing?" I looked at him, god he had the most delicious voice, well his chest was delicious too, I wanted to laugh,  
"Packing, why?" I couldn't believe how… sheltered, no… ignorant he is.  
"We are leaving… now?" He raised his eyebrow, how cute is he, I had to resist my temptation to just run over to him and hug him.  
I explained to him about the Cullen family, and watched as he made a sour face, like a small child that just ate a lemon, I sighed, he had a lot to learn. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek; it was all I could do to resist kissing him on the lips right then and there. (Listening to "Click Click Boom, by idk whoever can tell me gets a cookie!) We walked out, and I checked out with the inn-keeper, and we walked out, "so we have to get to Forks, and we are in Salem, it's not that far away" I whispered to him, "we can run there, but we will have to eat only animals, I'm thinking if we go by human transportation then we can occasionally eat a human." He nodded and we called a carriage over, and got in.

EPOV  
I pulled at my sleeves, I hated dances, balls, formal events, whatever you called them. Rosalie was standing next to me, "Rose care to dance?" I asked bowing to her, she nodded and took my hand. She was wearing a beautiful green dress. I was wearing a white shirt, a brown vest over it, brown pants and black boots.  
I led her out to the dance floor, and we danced as people around us looked at us with jealousy, fear, hate in their eyes, I put my mouth next to Rose's ear, "that guy, over there, he is thinking that we are a couple," I pointed to a young girl, "that girl, she thinks you are pretty, like a flower," I spun her again, and pointed to a girl that was maybe 20, "her she wants to dance with me, and punch you in the face." I laughed as we spun through the people, and watched their faces at our unnatural grace…

OMG CLIFFY, not really, but w.e thank you for reading…


	4. wow this is short too, Jasper we're goin

1~Chapter 4, sorry I haven't updated for like foreva… my bad…. *grin* anyways here it is, *small cheer* I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer, thank you, now onto the epic story!~ listen to "Rebirth" by Skillet RXR

Reviews from last chapter,

Reader13lovesbooks- Where's Emmett? He should be dancing with Rosalie.  
Luvemmett~ aw  
acliceandra~ really good! I'm excited to read more!  
crunchytaco1~ salive- Click Click boom. I want my cookie. …………. -.- *gives cookie* yeah……  
THANK YOU ALL *hugs and gives cookies* I love you all, not really, but you know what I mean…

JPOV

I sat next to Alice in the carriage, and I felt every bump, every movement,

"So Jasper, when we get there, I will be a Cullen, and you will meet a girl named Rosalie, the two of you are Hales."

The guy that was driving the carriage looked at us real funny, and then kept on driving, so Alice and I talked for almost an hour, I never realized how slow human transportation actually was. Suddenly it stopped, and Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out. She gave the guy the money, I felt lust radiating off of him, I bared my teeth and grabbed Alice's hand, and chuckled to myself as he turned almost as white as me. Alice impatiently grabbed my hand,

"You will now have your first animal" she said and starting running towards the woods. ("Sexy Back", by Justin Timberlake)

I felt power rush through me as I ran beside her, god she was beautiful. I followed her as we ran through the trees. Soon we found a herd ("Stuck in America" by Sugarcult) of deer and I pounced on the biggest looking one. I felt the blood rush into my mouth, it was good, but not as good as the human blood my regiment and I dined on. I sucked my buck dry, and looked at Alice, she was gone, and suddenly I felt her pounce on me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years went by like that; it was fun, the years that went by. We spent the next year's spending time together, and exploring the country, then one day,

"Jazzy" Alice said and kissed me, "today, we are going to the Cullen's ("high-school" by superchick)

I nodded and then we were off, running, to the Cullen's house. I took in a sharp breath, it was beautiful (ya'll know what it looks like, and I'm too lazy to describe it lol) Alice and I walked up to the front door. A beautiful blonde vampire opened the door,

"Rosalie" Alice said and shook her hand, "hi I'm Alice, and this is Jasper, we are your new siblings, Jasper and I are married" ("Diary of Jane" Breaking Benjamin) Rosalie nodded and let us in.

Stuck In America but SugarcultStuck In America but Sugarcult


End file.
